We propose to prepare steroids of the following groups: 7 alpha- or 7 Beta-methyl; 9 alpha-methyl; or 11 Beta-methyl androstanes. These are planned with and without: a double bond in the 14-15 position; the 19-methyl groups. These steroids will be tested for hormonal, antihormonal, antitumor, anabolic, contraceptive and erythropoietic activity.